Unchanging
by Harumaki03
Summary: Él había crecido siendo su especie de perro guardián, así que siempre asoció el sentimiento de sobreprogerla como un deber, algo incluido entre su larga lista de quehaceres, hasta que esa percepción cambió. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos/as!


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Unchanging"**

 **Summary:** Él había crecido siendo su especie de perro guardián, así que siempre asoció el sentimiento de sobreprogerla como un deber, algo incluido entre su larga lista de quehaceres, hasta que esa percepción cambió.

 **Nota:** Ahm… Éste es mi primer **RyoAli** , así que pido perdón de antemano por el desastre _*llora en un rincón*_ …

 **-/-/-**

Kurokiba Ryo era un hombre de arraigadas costumbres, no importaba si se había dormido a las 2 de la madrugada al llegar a casa luego de una larga noche en su restaurante _Roligt Hav_ **¹** , él siempre despertaba a las 5:30AM para su rutina diaria de ejercicios.

Era algo que lo ayudaba a mantenerse concentrado y con energía por el resto del día, así que cuando su alarma sonó justo a las 5:30AM, la apagó de inmediato, aunque igual no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que la bella mujer a su lado murmuró una suave queja ante el ruido.

—¿A dónde vas, Ryo-kun? —la escuchó decir con somnolencia mientras él apartaba las sábanas de sí.

—Ejercicios —fue lo que dijo en voz baja — _sshh_ , vuelve a dormir —añadió, acariciando los cortos cabellos platinados de ella.

La vio acomodarse en la almohada y percibió que su respiración se volvía acompasada. Acomodó las mantas sobre ella y con sigilo se cambió para su rutina matutina.

 **-/-/-**

Kurokiba se miró en el espejo del gimnasio que tenían en su suite de San Francisco mientras levantaba las pesas de manos, cerciorándose del trabajo de sus músculos.

Aquella era la última parte de la rutina de ese día.

Ejercitarse siempre era la forma más fácil en la que podía liberar tensión y no pensar mucho, su cuerpo estaba tan habituado que si desconectaba su mente, podría actuar en automático; Alice siempre le advertía que no podía desarrollar más músculos que los que ya tenía, porque:

— _"No pienso andar por ahí con un novio que es pura testosterona y que parece inflado"_ —así que se cuidaba mucho de no exagerar la musculatura de su cuerpo, aunque él tampoco aspiraba a tanto.

Bajó las pesas e inhaló profundamente, mirando la hora en su reloj inteligente. Casi era hora de despertarla.

Todos sus años de convivencia " _secretario-jefa_ " y rivales habían servido para que conociera todas y cada una de las facetas de su _ojou-sama_ , y sabía que ella amaba dormir sin importar qué.

Quizá se viera como algo por venir por los demás, pero ninguno de los dos había esperado terminar juntos sentimentalmente. Él más que nadie. Es decir, él había crecido siendo su especie de perro guardián, así que siempre asoció el sentimiento de sobreprogerla como un deber, algo incluido entre su larga lista de quehaceres.

Hasta que encontró increíblemente irritante que ella saliera con otros tipos _(a quienes por supuesto quería romperles varios huesos)_ , aunque nunca tomó a ninguno en serio. Pero era agonizante ver como las cosas que él solía hacer con ella _(sujetarla de la mano, que ella entrelazara su brazo con el suyo, que le mostrará esa sonrisa pícara)_ , las realizará con otros.

Él no era completamente inocente, en busca de sacudirse esa extraña sensación de acaparar su atención sólo para sí _(algo ridículo, porque ellos dos no podían ser más cercanos de lo que ya eran)_ , también salió con otras personas, a pesar de que le resultaba un tedio enorme, definitivamente él no era el _Señor-Súper-Sociable-Yukihira_. Pero fue éste último junto con el idiota de Hayama que le hicieron replantearse su relación con la Nakiri de ojos carmesí.

Su tercer año en la academia culinaria Tōtsuki marcó el inicio de su relación en pareja. Y sí ambos pensaban que se conocían completamente, relacionarse como pareja les hizo conocer otras facetas desconocidas de ambos.

Y ahora estaban aquí, más cerca de concretar lo que había empezado demasiado tiempo atrás. Chasqueó la lengua mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla pequeña, pensando que era momento de una ducha rápida antes de despertar a la princesa durmiente.

 **-/-/-**

Exactamente 20 minutos más tarde, Ryo salía del baño con una sudadera gris y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, secando el excedente de agua de sus negros cabellos, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el lado de la cama de ella.

Alice tenía su corto cabello ligeramente despeinado y sus labios estaban separados en una respiración acompasada. Su expresión era pacífica y relajada.

Ladeó su cabeza, ¿Quién diría que con ese rostro tuviera la astucia de un viejo zorro?

Estiró su brazo y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella, agitándola con suavidad.

—Vamos, _ojou-sama,_ es hora de despertar —murmuró, sin obtener respuesta, aunque no le sorprendía.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y le apartó algunos mechones de la frente, acariciando de forma tenue la piel al descubierto.

Él no era de exteriorizar muchas cosas, más que lo necesario _—a excepción de cuando se colocaba su bandana—_ pero sí que sabía que era un bastardo afortunado. Incluso dormida, esa prepotente y astuta mujer parecía querer seducirlo.

—Alice —la llamó con más fuerza —vamos, despierta —se inclinó un poco, dándole un suave toque con su índice en una de sus mejillas—. Se nos hará tarde para el vuelo… —siguió, su voz cargada de infinita paciencia y monotonía.

Ella arrugó el rostro en inconformidad y se removió un poco. Él siguió insistiendo hasta que ella abrió sus ojos aún velados por el sueño y arrugó la frente.

—Ryo-kun —se quejó, atrapando la mano de él entre una de las suyas—. ¿Qué hora es? —su voz era baja, cargada de somnolencia aún pero cómo lo enternecía.

—Son las 7:30AM —la vio hacer un puchero y se sintió tentado a reírse por lo tierna que se veía, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no recibir un posible ataque con una almohada—. Si sigues así, vamos a perder el avión —era su trabajo que siempre estuvieran apegados a su itinerario, suponía que algunas cosas no cambiaban con los años.

—Olvídate del vuelo —liberó la mano de Kurokiba de su agarre y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, inclinándolo más hacia sí —el seminario de gastronomía molecular empieza mañana de todos modos… —e hizo más presión en sus brazos para inclinarlo más.

—Dijiste que querías tener todo preparado de antemano… —murmuró, sonriendo de forma muy leve mientras la miraba a los ojos—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Inquirió al sentir como ella ponía más empeño en prácticamente echarlo sobre ella.

—¿No es evidente? —Bufó, ladeando el rostro—. Quiero que subas a la cama.

—Alice… —empezó él, con una carcajada contenida al ver que ella no podía moverlo más. Ella resopló y se dijo que se dejaría hacer por aquella vez—. Sólo 5 minutos —cedió, pasando por encima de ella hasta acomodarse justo a su lado —¿mejor ahora?

El brillo travieso de sus ojos carmesí lo tomaron desprevenido, aún después de tanto tiempo. Alice pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del torso masculino y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

—Mucho mejor ahora —rió suavemente, sintiendo la mano de Kurokiba acariciando su espalda.

—Sólo cinco minutos, debemos prepararnos —murmuró Ryo, mirando al techo.

La escuchó soltar un " _uff_ " cargado de exasperación.

—Tenemos un jet privado —bufó, mordiendo suavemente la piel de Ryo, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Ah, aquello era cierto.

—¿No dijiste que querías andar más como las masas? —Musitó él, impasible.

—Pero no hoy —alzó la mirada hacia él, mientras Ryo inclinaba el rostro para mirarla —habrán otros días para probar vuelos comerciales.

Él la miró sin expresión alguna y sólo asintió una vez. Por su parte, Alice sonrió con la misma potencia que el sol.

—Sólo está vez, _ojou-sama_ —susurró, sintiendo el familiar cosquilleo placentero en la boca de su estómago cuando de ella se trataba, y aunque su voz fue baja, Alice le escuchó.

—Y todas las demás que hagan falta —y rió en su familiar " _fufufu~_ ", antes de dejar un beso en la barbilla masculina.

Aunque no quisiera, sabía que de una forma u otra ella siempre lograba que se inclinará ante sus deseos.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a rendirse ante ella cada vez por el resto de sus vidas.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **¹** _Roligt Hav_ , el nombre que le dí al restaurante de **Kurokiba** en mi One-shot " **De Premios y Propuestas** ", el nombre significa " _Mar en calma_ " en danés, según **Google Traductor** _(lol)_. Es intencionalmente irónico, porque en la cocina **Kurokiba** es todo menos calmada xD. Y tampoco es necesario leer dicho shot para entender éste.

* * *

¡AL FIN! Después de tanto querer, pude hacer una pequeña pieza exclusivamente **RyoAli** , quedo extraña, siento que **Kurokiba** me quedo fuera del personaje de forma tremenda, pero como es el último día del año… ¡todo se vale!

¡Ah! El título hace alusión a qué ellos son inmutables, que no cambian el uno para con el otro sin importar qué.

Escribiendo esta pequeña pieza caí en cuenta una vez más cuán difícil es manejar la personalidad de nuestro asistente masculino favorito, me recuerda tanto a **Sasuke** en ese sentido, ¡ _argh_!

Con todo, espero que está primera _(de la que espero sean muchas más)_ incursión con el **RyoAli** sea de su agrado. Probablemente éste sea mi último escrito del año 2018 así que desde ya les deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo :D

Que este nuevo año 2019 sea de prosperidad, paz, saludo, amor y metas cumplidas para cada uno de ustedes _(y más historias de mi parte xD, ¡ojalá pueda sacar mis historias largas ahora!)_.

¡Espero podamos seguir juntos en este floreciente camino cargado de nuevas historias, aventuras, y risas!

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **Diciembre 31, 2018.**_


End file.
